To love tu:bello es el amor
by Emilio4431
Summary: .


Cap:encuentro prt. 2

 **Decidi dividirlo en 2 capitulos para que no se hiciera muy tediosa, la historia debe durar almenos 30 cap, pero, no prometo nada, no es facil escribir lo que imagino. Sin mas relleno...**

Mikan:todo va muy bien, solo es cuestión de tiempo, me pregunto quien se declarara primero.

Mientras tanto...

Rito:gracias por no molestarte, "uhhh, que es esa energía que ciento, deben ser... ", lala, creo que mejor nos vamos a otro lugar, que sea mas abierto.

Lala:uh, porque rito.

Rito:"deben ser ellos estoy seguro ". Tengo el presentimiento de que los tipos que te seguian, estan cercas, y no tardaran en encontrarte.

Lala:que, porque dices eso.

Rito:puedo sentir un par de energías, deben ser ellos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Lala:pero...

Rito:por favor, se que nos acabamos de conocer, entiendo que paresca muy raro, yo también pase por esto en el pasado. Pero, por favor, confía en mi.

Lala:esta bien, "esas palabras, nadie nunca me había hablado de esta manera ".

Rito:mikan, vamos a salir un momento, ya regresamos.

Mikan:esta bien, pero no tarden mucho.

Luego...

Rito:bien, sigueme.

Lala:esta bien.

Comenzaron a correr en dirección asta un parque cercano. Luego de que llegaran fueron sorprendidos por dos sujetos... **No recuerdo como se llaman.**

Sujeto1:- **que original-**. Lala sama, finalmente la encontramos, deje de tratar de escapar, venga con nosotros.

Lala:no quiero, estoy cansada de tener que encontrar un esposo. Ya encontrare uno por mi misma, asi que diganle a mi padre que no regresare.

Sujeto2:- **doble original-.** No puede hacer hacer eso, vendra con nosotros por las buenas o, a la fuerza.

Rito:-agarrando el brazo del sujeto-. Ya escuchaste, ella dijo que no, asi que porque mejor no hacen lo que dice.

Sujeto2:sueltame terrícola, esto no es de tu incumbencia, lala sama vendra y tu no lo impediras. La tendre que amarrar si es necesario.

Rito:no conoces la frase, a una mujer no se la toca ni con el pétalo de una flor, -golpea al sujeto-.

Sujeto2:ghhh, maldito.

Sujeto1:no se como hiciste eso pero las pagar. -golpe-. No es posible, solo un golpe.

Rito:no quiero hacerles daño, asi que porfavor pueden retirarse.

Lala:rito.

Entonces...

... :un momento, esto aun no a terminado, lala sama, detenga sus acciones y regrese a deviluke.

Lala:zastin, ya te dije que no pienso regresar a casa, me quedare en la tierra y encontrare un esposo por mi misma, alguien que me entienda y que no le importe ser rey, que quiera estar conmigo.

Rito:gran discurso, al parecer hay mas basura por aqui.

Zastin:como me llamaste terrícola, y no interfieras, este asunto va mas alla de tu comprensión.

Rito:tu también deberías controlar tus palabras, pero ya oíste a lala, asi que por favor vete y llevate a tus amigos.

Zastin:ya veo, tienes mucha confianza en ti, bien te are un trato. Si me vences lala sama se quedara en la -golpe-. Ghhhh.

Rito:guarda silencio, si. Bien, lala se quedara en la tierra, digo, si es lo que ella quiere.

Lala:si rito, es lo quiero.

Zastin:de acuerdo, ghhhh, lala sama se quedara en la tierra hasta que encuentre un esposo, entonces aceptas protejer a lala sama con tu vida. Veo que puedes hacerlo.

Rito:uhhhh, esta bien, lo prometo.

Lala:en serio, gracias rito -abrazo-.

Zastin:bien, le informare a su padre que dejamos a lala sama en sus manos.

Rito:no quiero que digas eso, se siente raro.

Zastin:bien, entonces me retiro.

Rito:umm, tardaras menos de cinco años en encontrar a alguien cierto, es el tiempo máximo que puedo hacer esto.

Lala:esta bien, ya tengo a alguien en mente. Bueno, creo que yo también me voy.

Rito:te vas, porque?.

Lala:ya te cause muchos problemas por hoy, no quiero molestarte.

Rito:no es ninguna molestia, además te prometimos que te podias quedar con nosotros.

Lala:pero...

Rito:necesitas descansar, si comes y luego duermes un poco te sentiras, debes estar exhausta, hace un tiempo que no puedes relajarte cierto.

Lala:bueno, si estoy un poco cansada.

Rito:vamos, es lo mejor que puedes hacer por el momento.

Lala:esta bien, muchas gracias -risita- **que, debe sonar tierno, bueno sino ustedes imaginense todo como quieras si.**

Mas tarde...

Rito:vamos, come un poco.

Mikan:si, por favor, come lo que quieras.

 **Imaginense la comida que quieran, me da fiaca investigar sobre gastronomía.**

Lala:esta bien... Umm, esta rico.

Rito:uhm, te lo dije.

Mikan:me alegra que te gustara, vamos come un poco mas.

Lala:claro, umm esta delicioso mikan.

Rito:eso solo es arroz, **esta bien este lo puse porque, era facil.**

Lala:pero esta caliente.

Mikan:no comias comida caliente lala.

Lala:no, por cuestiónes de seguridad, la comida siempre estaba fria. Ser princesa es difícil.

Rito:uhmm, en serio, que horrible, Bueno no te preocupes, no tienes que conportarte como una princesa si no quieres.

Lala:gracias.

Después...

Lala:esta delicioso, muchas gracias.

Mikan:de nada lala, creo que deberías ir a dormir, ya prepare tu cuarto, rito acompañala.

Rito:esta bien, vamos si.

Lala:si

Rito:bien, aquí estamos, este sera tu cuarto. Este dia a sido muy largo.

Lala:gracias rito -beso en la mejilla-. Buenas noches.

Rito:... Uh, a buenas noches.

Rito:que extraño, me siento raro -latido, latido-. "Mi corazón, se esta acelerando, siento una gran emoción que no e sentido antes, uhm, no sera am... No no creo, o talves si, bueno mejor me voy a dormir ".

Mikan:"vaya rito, eso fue muy interesante, debes estar muy confundido, pero seguramente estas por experimentar el amor por primera vez, pero es lo mejor para ti, espero que no desaproveches esta oportunidad".


End file.
